


Feeling blue

by Builder



Series: Heroverse [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: Drink the blue. Puke up the blue. Repeat. Ok?
Series: Heroverse [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/838239
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Feeling blue

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @builder051

Steve sits back on his heels, wiping his forehead on the sleeve of his t-shirt. He coughs. Snorts. Then spits a mouthful of leftover yuck into the toilet.

He lifts his head when he hears a crinkling sound. It’s Nat, shoving a bottle of Gatorade in his face.

“Here,” she says tonelessly. “Drink.”

“Un-uh.” Steve’s so congested he can barely hear himself breath out the word. His heart beats in his ears.

Nat’s mouth forms a line. She gives the bottle a small shake. “Drink.”

A gag rises in Steve’s throat, but he swallows it before it becomes more than a hitch in his breathing and a jerk of his shoulders. “But it’s blue.”

“What?” Nat narrows her eyes at him as if the fever’s made him delusional. “Of course it’s blue. I wasn’t going to give you red.”

“‘S fair,” Steve rasps.

Nat cracks the seal on the bottle and holds it out pointedly. “Come on.”

“It’s just gonna come back.”

“Don’t care.”

“It’s _blue_.”

“Why the fuck do you care so much?” Nat lifts Steve’s big, trembling hand from the toilet seat and wraps it around the bottle, with hers on top. “Can’t you just drink it?”

Steve shrugs, exhausted. “‘S weird.”

Nat cracks a smile. “Yeah, I guess it is. Now. Drink the blue. Puke up the blue. Repeat. Ok?”

Steve’s pale brow wrinkles in confusion.

“That’s how we fight the flu in the 21st century,” Nat explains, guiding the bottle to his lips. “But I think I’ll do the driving for a while here, if you don’t mind.”

Steve’s too exhausted to put up a fight. He sputters the first time the liquid touches his tongue, but after that he shuts his eyes and lets himself float into an abyss of blue.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Feeling Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012904) by [Akaihyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou), [lysandyra (pxssnelke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra), [Pata (beingzen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata)




End file.
